memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ashmore
Ensign Ashmore served aboard the while the ship was in the Delta Quadrant. He worked in engineering under Chief engineer B'Elanna Torres. Service history 2371 Ashmore was working aboard Voyager when the ship was still in drydock. He passed Captain Kathryn Janeway and Vice Admiral Patterson during their tour in a corridor. Later, he was working on the second level in engineering. ( ) Ashmore was a fan of macaroni and cheese and in 2371 he asked Neelix to make it for him. When the Talaxian tried to make the cheese he accidentally infected some of the ship's bio-neural gel packs with the bacteria he cultivated. When Tuvok trained four Maquis cadets with a run through the corridors, they passed Ashmore. ( ) 2372 In 2372, Kes under Bothan influence was encountered by a vision of Neelix who claimed that Ashmore thought he was a Kazon and attacked him with a carving knife. ( ) Ashmore passed Captain Janeway in a corridor during a Kazon attack when Janeway prepared to arrest Captain Braxton. ( ) 2373 In 2373, during a confrontation with the Nerada, B'Elanna Torres ordered Ashmore to open up the emergency vent in plasma conduit G6 to reduce the pressure building there, while she attempted to reroute the plasma flow. ( ) In an alternate timeline, he was in the mess hall when Neelix brought a cake to celebrate the ninth birthday of Kes. ( ) 2374 Ashmore visited the mess hall when a group of alien scientists, the Srivani, were on board the Voyager and conducted medical experiments on the crew. Seven of Nine, who was able to see the aliens through her modified ocular implant, witnessed Ashmore and other crewmembers in the mess hall being lab rats to the Srivani. Ashmore also passed Seven of Nine in a corridor while the former Borg drone witnessed the Srivani and was present in the mess hall when Neelix prepared scrambled eggs and broke down due to the experiments. ( ) He was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who received a letter from home that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. ( ) Ashmore was stationed in main engineering and armed with a phaser rifle when a member of Species 8472 attacked the engineering crew. He was wounded during the attack and treated in sickbay. ( ) Later that year, he assisted Torres in holding Seven of Nine back after she had attacked Kovin. ( ) Ashmore assisted Harry Kim in a corridor while held prisoner by the Hirogen. As Kim suggested, Ashmore deviated a Hirogen and went to engineering with his guard. This gave Kim some time to talk to The Doctor. ( ) Ashmore was working in engineering when Seven of Nine, B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris gathered to receive instructions from Chakotay to protect the warp core of radiation. ( ) 2375 in sickbay]] In 2375 he was working in engineering when the ship lost its power and was drifting in . Later he worked on a console while B'Elanna Torres gave the Malon Emck a tour through engineering. ( ) He appeared briefly, working in engineering, when Harry Kim gave an inventory for take to Torres. ( ) He accompanied another crewmember on the holodeck when The Doctor did a photo exhibition. ( ) Also in 2375, a biomimetic copy of Ashmore was working in engineering aboard the Silver Blood copy of the Voyager. This copy was later among the patients in sickbay treated by The Doctor. ( ) Ashmore was working on the bridge shortly before Voyager was destroyed due to a temporal disruptor. ( ) Ashmore managed a force field in engineering when the crew rescued a Series 5 long-range tactical armor unit that had malfunctioned. ( ) 2376 Ashmore was present on the bridge, standing in front of one of the aft consoles, when the nucleogenic lifeforms attacked the crew of Voyager and defended himself with a phaser. ( ) He was present, when several members of alien species avoided Seven of Nine in a corridor and made room for Seven and Naomi Wildman to pass. ( ) An illusion of Ashmore was present at the official Klingon day held in the mess hall aboard Voyager as imagined by B'Elanna Torres after her shuttle accident. ( ) He visited the mess hall when Seven of Nine asked Tuvok if he was ill. ( ) Ashmore was one of the Starfleet officers who accompanied Janeway on her shore leave. He manned a station aboard the when Janeway was informed by Commander Chakotay, that Seven of Nine and Tuvok were kidnapped by Penk. ( ) Ashmore was noticeably traumatized by an alien beacon, which was causing the crew to have horrific flashbacks of a slaughter of Nakan colonists. He was sitting on a camp bed and told by Janeway to keep being strong. ( ) 2377 Ashmore passed Captain Janeway and The Doctor in a corridor when the two made their points clear regarding the decisions of Seven of Nine and Icheb. ( ) Ashmore passed Harry Kim and Tom Paris in a corridor shortly before the hologram of Reginald Barclay was activated aboard the Voyager. ( ) 2378 He attended the celebration for the First Contact Day in the mess hall aboard the Voyager and later stood in the hallway to bid farewell to Neelix who left the ship. ( ) Ashmore was on duty on the bridge when Voyager returned to Earth in 2378. ( ) Memorable quotes * "We need an isolinear emitter from Engineering." ** ( ) * "Yes, ma'am." ** ( ) Apocrypha Background information Ensign Ashmore was played by regular Star Trek background actor and stand-in David Keith Anderson. His voice in was provided by an unknown actor. Meanwhile in his speaking role was the only time he spoke and received a credit as "Crew Member". The authors of the and StarTrek.com believed there were two Ashmores assigned to the Voyager. In the Star Trek Encyclopedia, one was identified as a female, played by Christine Delgado, and the other as a male, played by an unnamed actor. He was first mentioned in "Learning Curve", and not seen until "Year of Hell". Appearances * ** (Season One) ** (Season Two) ** (Season Three) ** ** (Season Four) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** de:Ashmore fr:Ashmore Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel